A forward looking light sensor is customarily provided to detect a light or luminance that a viewer may see while looking outward or through a forward facing surface (e.g. a windshield). For example, if the viewer is looking outside of a window, a windshield, the forward looking light sensor may be employed to detect the light the viewer sees.
The sensor may be coupled with an electronic detection device to determine the amount of luminance the forward looking light sensor comes in contact with. In certain cases, the forward looking light sensor's detected light may be utilized to adjust the luminance. A forward looking light sensor, and specifically a logarithmic forward looking light sensor, may be employed to perform an adjustment of an electronic display or a heads-up display (HUD).
In conventional technologies, a methodology proposed by Dr. Silverstein has been disclosed to employ linearly sensed light to adjust a display based on the sensed light. As noted in the related applications, new concepts employing several sensors as well as logarithmic sensors are proposed.
Dr. Silverstein methodology recommended a lens that attenuates incident light as a function of the cosine squared of the angle of incidence of light to the sensor. In employing a lens based solution, the solution may become costly and complex.